The Only Exception
by xXTwilightAholicxX
Summary: This is a one-shot about Jacob and Leah. Jacob imprints on a girl in his school but he doesn't love her. He loves Leah. Breaking an imprint is forbidden but he does it anyway. T for safety.


A/N : This is a Blackwater love story . Bella doesn't exist. Juliet is an O/C but I didn't really go into detail on her. Want to thank my best friend Orlaith (missyme48) once again for helping me on the opening of this story. This is based on 2 songs : A Thousand Years - Christina Perri and The Only Exception - cover collaboration by Kate McGill . Enjoy .

The Only Exception

Jacob POV

The rules of imprinting are simple : you imprint them, love them, and spend the rest of your life with them. It had been like that for generations, except this one because I Jacob Black was going to be ( or at least try to be ) the first werewolf to break the bond of an imprint and it had all started with a girl named Leah…..

When I met the nine-year old tomboy Leah , who was the first girl who beat me up I didn't expect to be in love with her 9 years later. As we grew up began abusing me verbally instead of physically. We weren't exactly best friends but we were close right up to the time I told her I imprinted on a girl in my class. Now, Leah ignores me most of the time , and if she does decide to talk to me she seems uninterested and mean. She's constantly moody and never smiles. Sue , her mother , says its about Sam but I think its something else - well I'm hoping anyway.

"Hey dork , the chick you imprinted is on the phone" Leah said throwing it at me. She was staying at my house because Sue and Seth were on a holiday. Sue didn't even argue when Leah said she didn't want to go , she just saved her breath and told Leah to stay here.

"Her names Juliet" Sam said from behind her proudly. " You finally imprinted Jake , I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled.

"Hey Jake, I was thinking that we could go out tonight , there's a new restaurant down town that's just after opening." Juliet said cheerfully.

"Eh ….. Sure … about nine-ish" I said as I looked at Leah scowling at me.

"Great , see you there. Bye … Boyfriend " She giggled.

Leah was mocking her until she saw the upset look on my face.

"You've got a face like a slapped ass ,what's wrong?" Leah asked clearly uninterested.

"Lee, I just don't think I -"

"Leah can you go and round up the guys, Ems is cooking dinner and we shouldn't be late." Sam interrupted. "Oh, and tell her that Jacob is not joining us cause he IS going on a date."

"Sure I'll get dressed and call them. Oh and Sam I'm sorry to hear about you paralysing your legs." Leah said sarcastically and left. I laughed because I thought it was funny but Sam didn't find it funny at all.

"Dude, it was only a joke' I laughed.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry about you trying to break the imprint."

"Well I don't like Juliet. I love Leah, and it's not a silly myth for werewolves , it's real. It's love. L-O-V-E ." I whispered.

"Well you can't love Leah - because your supposed to love Juliet , and by tonight you better love her. Jake you know the rules. You spend the rest of your life with her, love her forever." Sam whispered angrily.

"I know but-"

"I know you know. Now you put those words into action." He interrupted annoyingly once again. The he started smiling again.

"So , are you gonna tell her that you're a wolf tonight?"

"No , she's from another reservation of wolves, so she already knows. She didn't phase because she didn't have strong enough werewolf genes" I said expressionless. He nodded happily and left. Well at least one persons happy.

Later that night

I'm not going to lie, Juliet was a nice girl but she wasn't Leah but since I'm going to have to love her forever I decided to dress up and make an effort. I looked at my watch. Crap 8:45. I grabbed my keys and headed for town.

When I saw Juliet she smiled and waved awkwardly. I started grinning as Leah does that all the time. Jacob, stop it, Juliet is a nice girl, I'm sure it's easy to fall in love with her.

I was wrong. Throughout the night I kept on blanking out and contrasting Juliet to Leah. Juliet was paler than Leah, her hair dyed blonde, it was long, curly and cute and she wore bright, colourful, girly dresses. Leah on the other hand was tanned , black short hair and wore simple colours like blacks and greys. She hated her hair - she said it made her look like a boy. I thought it was pretty, especially in the morning when she got up and it looked like she was dragged through a bush backwards.

"Jacob, are you listening to me?" Juliet said angrily.

"What Lee, I mean Juliet. Sorry I didn't hear you properly." I stuttered.

"I asked if you would like to come over to my place, my folks are out tonight. We've got the place to ourselves." She grinned.

"I'm sorry. I can't … I …..just can't"

"Yeah, maybe it is a little fast for the first date. Sorry ." She blushed.

" No it's not that …I just… I don't think this is working out." I said.

She looked angry. Then furious. Then upset and then she started crying.

"No , your overreacting. I asked you back to my place I didn't ask you to be my baby daddy or nothing." She screamed. Everyone was looking. Well….. This is awkward.

"Juliet, I like someone else." I said trying to calm her down.

"You…. You imprinted me - you just can't break it like that." She said between sobs.

"I can - I'm not supposed to but its possible. I just don't love you, I'm so sorry Juliet." I said as I left.

I started driving home. I just broke some innocent girls' heart and …. Oh crap I left her with the bill. Wow I should be killed. With fire. For 100 years. If that was possible…

When I arrived home I saw that Leah was still awake. Great, Jake this is your chance - so lets go. After my little pep-talk I walked in the door - she was in the kitchen.

"Your back early I thought -"

"I love you." I blurted. Her eyes widened in shock. "I just want to know if you like me or not. In case I actually have to settle for Juliet because if I do the I have a crap load of explaining to do. So, Lee, do you even slightly like me or…. Or even want me."

"No." She said approaching me. My heart hit the floor.

"Because I love you. And I don't want you ….. I need you" She started tearing up. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. For being mean and ignoring you all of the time. I was just jealous and it's so much easier to be mean to someone and generally crap all over them than telling them that you love them." She cried. "I have died everyday waiting for you"

I kissed her forehead. "Me too, Lee. Me too."

Little did I no Sam came in to find his keys.

"I told you Jacob' He said furiously. "You can't break the bond with a girl you've imprinted. Like her or not."

"I don't care what you say, Sam. I love her and I'm not letting her go." I said still holding Leah.

"I'm the alpha. You take my orders or your out of the pack. You'll be the shame of the family. A failure. Because of -" He sniggered. " Leah Clearwater."

"Don't you ever talk about her like that! I'm out. I don't care about the pack anyway."

Sam growled and left. I started shaking.

"Jake, calm down. He's not worth it." She stroked my face. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I questioned.

"It's one thing breaking the bond between you and Juliet but to lose your pack, your friends over a girl…. isn't that against guy code?"

"Well yeah, but -" I thought for second and grinned. "You are the only exception."

And at that moment we had our first kiss…

The End


End file.
